<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>two broke arms doesn't equal a broke dick by eab5c5</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22832080">two broke arms doesn't equal a broke dick</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/eab5c5/pseuds/eab5c5'>eab5c5</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>brojobs au [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempt at Humor, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, First Time Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Skateboarding, Smut, Spit As Lube, i tried to be funny again i'm sorry, jeno is a good bro to jaemin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:35:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,159</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22832080</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/eab5c5/pseuds/eab5c5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaemin's arms are broken and he hasn't been able to masturbate in fourteen whole days. Luckily, Jeno is there to be a good bro and help him through these trying times.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>brojobs au [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670782</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>449</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>two broke arms doesn't equal a broke dick</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi,,,,, cursed fic idea i had while driving to work yesterday. "jaemin is an idiot who breaks both of his arms in a skating accident and he's complaining to his best bro jeno about how he hasn't been able to jack off for two weeks now so jeno offers to give him a brojob bc that's what bros do" - i wrote this in like 2 or 3 hours last night so sorry if it sucks w h e ez e thank u lita for encouraging me to to write this and thank u jac for loving it so much that i had enough courage to publish it !! to everyone else who reads this i am very, very sorry.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  Jaemin’s arms are broken. Both of them. Two arms bent at ninety degree angles in long casts, one bright red and the other electric green. They match the wheels of his skateboard. The same one that broke his arms in the first place when he fell and ate pavement two weeks ago.</p>
<p>  He hasn’t been able to masturbate for <em>fourteen whole days</em>.</p>
<p>  “Fourteen days, Jeno! I haven’t had a nut since they put these things on me. They’re like, friggin' chastity devices! I’m being cock-blocked by my own arms!”</p>
<p>  Oh, and he really has tried everything up to this point. Jaemin is nothing if not determined when it comes to getting his rocks off. First he straddled his pillow and rocked against it until he was aching in his basketball shorts, always on the edge of release and, <em>oh, so close, no wait</em> he can’t hold himself up properly with two broken arms and his back hurts. So the pillow idea is scrapped. Then he does that thing in the shower like the girls in the porn videos, letting the water just kind of fall and hit his dick. It worked about halfway until he realized he’d need a lot more than just shower spray (maybe it was just a girl thing?). </p>
<p>  So, yes, Jaemin has tried and failed on numerous ocassions to masturbate with the stupid, long arm, bright ass, fucking piece of shit casts that won’t come off for another month at the <em>very least</em>. And he’s frustrated because he keeps getting so close and then nothing! It’s so unfair!</p>
<p>  “I can’t believe this, Jeno,” he whines to the boy next to him, and Jeno just hums in response.</p>
<p>  They’re sitting together in Jaemin’s room watching old Tony Hawk videos, because Jaemin’s mom took away his skateboard until his arms heal and Jeno is a good bro that comes to hang out with him and his sad self instead of going to the skate park. Jaemin wonders briefly how he got so lucky to have such a good bro like Jeno. </p>
<p>  Then his thoughts are swinging back to the issue at hand.</p>
<p>  “Jen, Jennie, Jeno,” he complains, bumping Jeno with his shoulder because he can’t bend his arms to hit him for his attention. “What am I going to do? How can I go on like this? I need to be able to nut every night before I go to sleep so I’m well-rested.”</p>
<p>  “Jaemin-”</p>
<p>  “Do you think I could make, like, a device that I can hold in my hand? And touch my dick with? No, that’s too much work.”</p>
<p>  “Hey-”</p>
<p>  “I could put the pillow on the floor and use the bed as leverage so my back doesn’t hurt, but like...my floor is gross, no.”</p>
<p>  He’s about to keep going when Jeno pauses the video they’re watching and turns to face him with a hand on Jaemin’s shoulder. “What?” he asks as Jeno looks at him. The light in the window behind Jaemin is shining on Jeno’s bleached hair and sun-kissed skin. He looks oddly angelic in the bright rays even with his snapback and cut-out tank top. Maybe it’s a warning for what Jeno says next.</p>
<p>  “I’ll touch your dick for you.”</p>
<p>  Jaemin hears static and Jeno is an angel. A total best bro. A bro angel? Because here he is, hanging out with Jaemin when he could be skating in the summer sun, and here he is offering to touch Jaemin’s dick for him because he can’t reach it himself. What a pal.</p>
<p>  “A-Are you sure? You don’t have to,” he says, laughing nervously even though the thought is already kind of turning him on. “Was I talking about it too much? I’m sorry-”</p>
<p>  “Bro, don’t worry about it.”</p>
<p>  And Jeno smiles like he always does. Like this is completely normal. Right, Jaemin can do normal. There’s nothing abnormal about your bro offering to touch your neglected dick for you, and Jaemin...Jaemin really wants to reach that high he’s been fruitlessly chasing for two weeks straight. </p>
<p>  He nods, “Right, yeah, okay.”</p>
<p>  “Okay?”</p>
<p>  Jeno is still smiling, and Jaemin returns it weakly. He nods towards his own crotch - <em>shit, he’s tenting in his shorts already</em> - and shrugs, “Have at it.”</p>
<p>  He doesn’t expect Jeno to <em>have at it</em> so quickly though. Jaemin swears there’s only a split second between the two of them sitting next to each other as usual, and then Jeno’s phone laying somewhere among Jaemin’s bed sheets as he tugs Jaemin’s shorts down past his knees. His dick is, like, out there. Jeno can see it. Jeno is looking at it and <em>oh, God</em>, now he’s touching it. </p>
<p>  “Fuck,” Jaemin involuntarily gasps, sensitive from his past two weeks of pure no-nut torture. He’s already wiggling his hips to buck up into Jeno’s loose grip. The pads of his fingers are soft against Jaemin’s skin, but the calluses on his palm are rough and actually kind of nice.</p>
<p>  Any second thoughts he had about Jeno getting his hand on his dick are thrown out the window at that point.</p>
<p>  “What the fuck, Jeno,” he whines a little now, because Jeno’s hand is still loose around him and it’s just like all the other failed attempts. Not enough. “Touch me, bro.” </p>
<p>  Jeno is patient, as usual, and takes his time, as usual. He experiments, tightening his fingers around the base of Jaemin’s cock and squeezing, watching as Jaemin’s back arches and he keens. Then Jeno is letting go and dragging his fingers up to the tip of Jaemin’s length, dipping his pointer finger into the slit and listening to Jaemin moan. He reaches back down, extending two fingers to prod at Jaemin’s balls, and the younger accidentally slams his cast-covered elbow into the headboard when Jeno tightens his fingers around his dick again, a little too hard.</p>
<p>  “Shit, sorry! Didn’t mean to-”</p>
<p>  “Don’t break your arm again, Jaemin.”</p>
<p>  Jaemin flushes at the remark before rolling his eyes. He lifts his leg to jab at Jeno with his knee, “Just shut up and get me off like you promised, huh?”</p>
<p>  Jeno laughs, “You got any lube?”</p>
<p>  “Uh, I dunno, maybe? Not sure where though.”</p>
<p>  Jaemin really doesn’t want to wait any longer for Jeno to go and search for the little bottle somewhere in the mess of his room. In fact, he’d gladly keep Jeno’s hand glued to his dick right now if he could, although then he wouldn’t be able to move it... </p>
<p>  “Okay, that’s fine. I’ll just,” Jeno pulls his hand off and Jaemin resists the urge to scream. Then Jeno is sliding off the bed and kneeling on Jaemin’s floor, the dirty clothes he hasn’t cleaned yet acting like a cushion for Jeno’s knees as he places himself between Jaemin’s legs. His hand is back on Jaemin’s dick and Jaemin is enraptured, watching as Jeno leans forward to dribble hot, slick spit at the tip and, oh, yeah, that’s a lot better. The slide is smoother, wetter, hotter, and Jaemin doesn’t think it can get any better than this.</p>
<p>  He lets his head tilt back and his eyes close as he leans against the headboard for support, because he still can’t use his arms, and Jeno jerks him off like his only goal in life is to get Jaemin to cum. It’s definitely enough, Jaemin thinks. In the next few minutes he’ll finally be able to have an orgasm and it’ll be <em>great</em>. </p>
<p>  Then Jeno stops, again.</p>
<p>  “Ah, fuck, jeez,” Jaemin’s eyes open and he looks down again, ready to pester Jeno with more obscenities, but they die on his tongue the moment he sees why Jeno stopped. </p>
<p>  Jeno licks his lips once, his free hand coming up to turn his snapback around so the bill is behind his head. </p>
<p>  “Holy shit,” Is he going to do what Jaemin thinks he’s going to do? He really is. Without any warning Jeno leans forward to wrap his lips around the top of Jaemin’s dick, and it’s like crashing his skateboard all over again, only much better. Better because Jeno’s mouth is warm and soft and he wastes no time in taking Jaemin in deeper. He uses his hand to stroke what doesn’t fit in his mouth, and more saliva leaks down the sides of Jaemin’s cock because Jeno’s never done this before and he’s sloppy. “Holy shit, oh my God, Jeno.” </p>
<p>  Jaemin has to force his legs to stay in place so he doesn’t accidentally knee Jeno in the head. When he sucks particularly hard Jaemin jolts, hips pushing up for a second and he worries Jeno will choke, but the older boy pulls off just in time to avoid it. </p>
<p>  “Sorry,” Jaemin says sheepishly, still hard and impossibly turned on. Jeno doesn’t scold him. Instead he tilts his head to lick up the side of Jaemin’s cock like a popsicle, jerking it with his hand and catching his own fingers on his tongue. It’s so, “Hot. Bro, you’re so amazing. What the fuck.” The words come tumbling out of Jaemin’s mouth and his cheeks are as red as the graffiti on the skate ramp they always use. He swears Jeno smirks up at him before he’s swallowing him down again, and Jaemin can’t take much more of this. </p>
<p>  “Shit, I’m so close, Jeno,” He can feel it. The twisting in his lower stomach, the lurching sensation like the hill of a roller coaster, hurtling closer and closer to the edge. </p>
<p>  Jaemin is pushed, falls over like that sunny day two weeks ago, hitting the pavement <em>hard</em>. That’s the force of the orgasm that rips through his body as Jeno’s tongue slides just right and his teeth gently scrape Jaemin’s crown and it’s <em>wet, hot, messy, good, fuck yeah</em>.</p>
<p>  His vision whites out for a second and when Jaemin comes back to himself he realizes Jeno has pulled off.</p>
<p>  “Shit, dude,” Jaemin looks down, dizzy, just in time to see a few drops of his own jizz escape the corner of Jeno’s mouth as he lifts his head. He pulled off a half second too late, some of Jaemin’s cum spurting into his mouth before the rest of it landed on his face. His lips, his cheek, even his eyelashes. Jaemin is actually kind of proud of such a feat, because that’s it. That was the nut he hasn’t been able to have for the past two weeks.</p>
<p>  His throat goes dry as he watches Jeno’s adam’s apple bob when he swallows what little is in his mouth, and then Jeno’s nose is scrunching in disgust and he sticks his tongue out of his mouth.</p>
<p>  “Oh, dude, your cum tastes like shit.”</p>
<p>  “Hey!”</p>
<p>  “Gross, ew,” Jeno makes a big show of sticking his tongue out further and whining, and Jaemin rolls his eyes.</p>
<p>  “Get up here you big baby. It can’t be that bad.” He wiggles his fingers in his double casts, a gesture for Jeno to physically get up on the bed again, because Jaemin can’t exactly grab him right now. Jeno comes up and Jaemin does what is definitely, completely logical to him. He licks Jeno’s face. Every last drop of his own cum dissolves on his tongue and Jaemin pulls back, smacking his lips thoughtfully. He frowns.</p>
<p>  “Yeah, it is kinda gross. Sorry, dude.”</p>
<p>  “I told you,” Jeno grumbles. He reaches out for the box of tissues on Jaemin’s dresser, quickly wiping Jaemin’s dick off before pulling his shorts back up. Then he uses some more tissues to start cleaning his own face.</p>
<p>  Jaemin is taking a breather after having such a mind-blowing orgasm.</p>
<p>  “Bro…” he says, amazement in his voice. “Best nut of my life. Where’d you learn to suck dick like that?”</p>
<p>  Jeno punches him lightly in the stomach and wipes the rest of his face off, “I didn’t, dude. Now can you shut up about it?”</p>
<p>  “I’ll never shut up about this. Also,” he bites his lip, gazing at the half-tent in Jeno’s trousers. “Do you want me to, like, give you a brojob too?” </p>
<p>  Jeno looks at him with the most deadpan expression he can muster. He looks down to Jaemin’s arms, and then back up to his face. Jaemin looks down at his arms too, and then back up at Jeno. He laughs awkwardly, “Right, right. Probably can’t do much right now. Sorry.”</p>
<p>  “It’s whatever. Don’t worry about it.”</p>
<p>  “Are you sure?”</p>
<p>  “Yeah.”</p>
<p>  They fall quiet, repositioning themselves on Jaemin’s bed until they’re back to how they were sitting before, only Jaemin is laying down a little lower because he’s sleepy now in his post-orgasm haze, and Jeno just goes along with him like he always does. </p>
<p>  “You wanna keep watching that video?”</p>
<p>  “Yeah, sure.”</p>
<p>  “Cool.”</p>
<p>  So they watch the video, and ten minutes later:</p>
<p>  “Are you sure you don’t want a brojob? I think I can make it work if I, like, dislocate my wrist in this cast.”</p>
<p>  “Shut up, bro.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>